The Thing About Lovebirds
by Libranfate
Summary: "My brother always said that birds of a feather flock together. Now, I know that more than ever. He also used to talk about lovebirds, and…yeah. If only he were here now…"


**The Thing About Lovebirds**

**A/N: **This is a one-shot dedicated to my beloved beta, nimthriel. She asked for it, so she received! I hope you guys like it! This one is not Dean/Castiel, though, but my other new favorite couple. If you've been keeping up with My December, you know who I'm talking about ^-^

**Summary: **"My brother always said that birds of a feather flock together. Now, I know that more than ever. He also used to talk about lovebirds, and…yeah. If only he were here now…"

**Setting: **AU This takes place in the evening in Lawrence, Kansas.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**~D*C~**

**Sam's POV**

If someone were to ask me what my one regret in the world is, I'd easily say not thanking my brother enough for his words of wisdom.

A rueful smile adorns my face as I think of him. He's been gone for a little over a year now, but he's still here with me through my memories.

He was my rock, you know. Hell, he was my everything. When Mom died, he took her place for me. When Dad died, he took his place for me. I never went without a solid foundation growing up, and it was all because of him. And now that he's gone…

Yeah, you get the picture.

We always talked about things. That was just who we were. Our relationship was built around communication, so there was no subject off limits.

I remember the day we talked about birds. That was the best conversation that we ever had, and probably the most important.

My brother always said that birds of a feather flock together. Now, I know that more than ever. He also used to talk about lovebirds, and…yeah. If only he were here now…

If there was one thing that he was passionate about, it was love, oddly enough. Dean was the epitome of masculinity. He was the man that other men aspired to be, but never really could. He was raw, real, and honest about anything and everything. He feared nothing, the exception being losing me. Not even death scared him.

"_We all gotta go sometime. We just need to enjoy the time that we got instead of bitchin' and moanin'."_

I've made sure that every second has been well spent.

Back to the topic at hand.

As I said, Dean was most passionate about love. He spent the majority of his life alone, but never gave up hope that he'd find someone. He said he just needed to find his 'flock,' but only after he'd checked his feathers. At first, I was so confused. I just didn't get what he was going on about. However, I came to understand when he found his mate…his fellow 'lovebird.'

Dean was a one of a kind. No matter how hardy they tried, others just couldn't get to his level. Ninety percent of the people who he came across either loved him or hated him. There just wasn't an inbetween with him. I remember the day he came home after that fateful date…

"_I found him. I found my mate. It's all about the feathers, Sammy, all about the feathers. We weren't just part of the same flock. We were lovebirds. This is the real shit. You'll know what I'm talking about one day."_

I remember just looking at him like he'd grown another head. He was right, though. I do understand now. I found my fellow lovebird, just like he did. I just wish he could see him.

"Hey, love, you ready to go?"

I smile at the sound of his voice. Just like Dean had said I would.

"_When he walks into the room, you'll smile out of instinct."_

I stand up slowly, turning around to face my lover.

We've been together now for three years, but I feel like it has been forever. I can't remember my life before him, to be honest. His heart beats with mine as mine beats with his.

We met at Dean's wedding, neither of us really wanting to be there. I loved my brother, but it was not my cup of tea. Tuxes and relatives and madness are not my type of situation. It was a beautiful wedding, though.

Michael was the brother of Dean's lover, Castiel. I was involved with a girl named Jessica at the time, and I just _knew _that she was the one. One look at Michael, though, and I was done. We stared at one another all night until we ended up meeting in some random storage room in the building where the reception was held.

Inappropriate sex is the best sex.

I promptly ended things with Jess the next morning and flew out to New York the same night. When I knocked on his door, he opened up without a word and kissed me soundly. We've been together ever since. I stayed with him until 'it' happened, and I had to move back home…

"Are you okay, love? I know how hard it is for you," he says softly, reaching over to stroke my face.

I lean over to quickly press my lips to his while we wait for the stoplight to change.

"I'm fine as long as I have you," I whisper against his lips. He smiles lovingly in return.

"And I you."

As we move forward with the flow of traffic, I gently place my hand on top of his.

He's been the one thing that has kept me sane through all of this. Dean was the one constant in my life, even after he found Cas. The two of them were so fucking perfect for one another. They weren't your typical couple, but they just worked. Cas was the calming measure to Dean's madness. Even now, I adore the guy. We talk at least once a week.

I know it's unbelievably hard for him without Dean.

I remember the day it all happened. Cas called me, crying frantically. He was just _so _fucking lost. I tried to calm him down, but he just…he was gone. Michael even tried, but he failed, as well. We both decided it would be best to come back down, so here we are. We've been back for a year now, but I don't regret it. It was for Dean.

"Lovebirds, huh," I mumble to myself.

What he said was true, though. Lovebirds basically die when something happens to one of them. Cas just kinda…exists now. He's here, but he's not here. Dean was the love of his life, though. His mate is gone, so he's just biding his time.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as the car slows down, pulling up to the front of the building. Anxious energy begins to creep into my veins, just as it does every time we come here.

I take one last look at Michael before I take a deep breath and step out of the vehicle.

"I'll be back soon," I say to him, searching his eyes for reassurance. As always, I find plenty of it there.

"I'll be waiting," he says calmly.

I smile thankfully before turning around and heading indoors.

As per usual, I smile sadly at the receptionist before heading down the all too familiar hallway. Like every other time, I pause outside of the room before I step inside.

"Dean?" I ask as I peer inside the room. He just quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Another visitor? I must be popular. Hm…" he says shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the television.

Dean has Early Onset Alzheimer's.

If I'm honest, I think he knew it was happening. I noticed how he kept notepads all over the house all of a sudden, but I just thought it came with his new 'love affair' or whatever. Then it transformed into him taking a shit ton of pictures and videos, especially of Cas and I. Once again, I just chocked it up to Dean being Dean.

When Cas called me, my heart stopped beating. I knew I had to be calm for him, but it was fucking _hard_. His words still haunt me…

"_Dean…he…he…he can't remember who he is! Oh my God! He can't…no one…dear God, Sam…he's…dear Lord help me…"_

Cas was always a religious man, and that day, his faith was tested in the worst possible way. When we finally made it to Lawrence, all he could do was plead with God to help Dean. It was so sad.

We decided it best to put him in a home where he could be taken care of. It's hard, though, so goddamn hard. To see the guy who was once so proud and so boisterious reduced to someone who can't even remember what day it is is fucking disheartening. He hasn't remembered any of us since…

"How are you doing?" I ask while giving the room a once over.

The sad thing is, the room is _so _fucking Dean. Everything is a frightening reflection of who he truly is, yet he can't even remember his own fucking name. He doesn't answer to it. He just acknowledges the fact that you're trying to talk to him.

"I'm fine. Why are you here? I don't know you," he says uninterestedly. My heart shatters into a million pieces, but I manage to keep a straight face.

"I always come to visit you. And I'm getting married tomorrow," I say slowly, barely keeping my emotions in check.

In honor of Dean, Michael wanted to get married on the same day that he and Cas did. Tomorrow will be ten years to the day…

"Married?" he asks, finally turning to face me. I nod slowly…sadly.

He stares at me for a while, focusing all of his attention solely on me. All of a sudden, he begins to cry.

"Ten years to the day, Sammy, ten years to the day," he says softly.

Before I can process anything, I find myself with an armful of Dean, the real Dean.

"It's you! It's really fucking you, Dean!" I whisper between sobs. I said I wasn't going to cry, but that went straight to Hell…

"Yeah, baby bro, it is. I don't know for how long, but it's me," he whispers sadly. I pull back to look at him, tears streaming down my face.

"I miss you so much, Dean. God, I've prayed for this for so long," I manage out. He smiles ruefully.

"I'll always be with you, Sammy boy. Just…remember me, even when I can't remember you. And…tell Cas that I love him. Tell him not to wait on me. I am happy as long as he's happy," he says evenly. It breaks my heart to hear him say it, but even I know it's the truth.

"I will, Dean, I promise." He nods quickly. I know that our time is about to be up.

"Tell Mike that I approve, okay?" It's my turn to nod.

"Gotcha."

"I'm about to leave again, Sam, and I'm not sure when or _if _I'll be back. You go, and you be happy. That is all that I've ever wanted for you."

"I know, Dean. I love you."

"Love you, too, Sammy."

And just like that, he's gone.

He stares at me for a few seconds longer before shrugging and turning back to the TV. I stay with him for another thirty minutes, listening to him talk about how Dr. Sexy M.D. may not actually be an M.D. I leave when he becomes lost in his thoughts.

Later on tonight, after I'm done crying my eyes out, I'll tell Cas and Mike what Dean (the real one) said. They'll be happy, albeit bittersweetly so. Then tomorrow, I will walk down the aisle, straight into the wonderful future that I know is waiting for us. All the while, one thing will be going through my mind…

My brother always said that birds of a feather flock together. Now, I know that more than ever. He also used to talk about lovebirds, and…yeah. If only he were here now…

**~D*C~**

**This story is dear to my heart. I really hope that you guys like this. Once again, nimthriel, this is for you, lovebug! Review, please.**


End file.
